Succubus of Zero
by trickster3696
Summary: Louise summons a demon, this is the begining of a movement that will turn her world upside down. rated m for... well demonic cult stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Succubus of Zero**

**Chapter 1**

**I own nothing**

Louise had cast the summoning spell, but like all her other spells it exploded, but out of the smoke came a young woman, she had straight chestnut colored hair that went halfway down her back, Icy green eyes, pale skin, and e cup breasts; she wore a black one piece dress that showed her back and cleavage. Most of the male students were mesmerized by her and the females were instantly jealous of her, Colbert stayed professional and reminded Louise to complete the summoning, this of course made the male students drool. Louise completed the contract and kissed her, the runes were branded above her cleavage but strangely she didn't react to any of this. Louise on the other hand felt strange, as soon as she kissed this woman her mind felt cloudy, Colbert meanwhile had copied the runes so he could research them later, he dismissed the class for the day. Louise and the woman had just arrived at her room, by now Louise decided to lie down, figuring she just needed to sleep off whatever was wrong.

But the woman wanted to talk, she sat at the foot of the bed "so what is your name" she asked, her voice was mature and sounded refined (just think of lusts voice from full metal alchemist), "Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere" she said bluntly, she really just wanted to sleep "well my name is Lucilla" the woman said "and I know why you feel so strange", this caught Louise's attention, she looked at her, waiting for an answer. "It's because you kissed me" she said, this surprised Louise "what do you mean" she asked, Lucilla answered her question with a statement "this isn't my entire appearance, I kept the rest hidden" she then stood up and with a snap of her fingers her clothes and body changed, her clothes were now tight fighting leather underwear, black panties and a bra that was just a pair of strips of leather over each breast. Her body was the same except she now had horns on her head, a tail that ended in a spade shape, and black dragon like wings that were Louise's size, Louise was horrified "you mean your… your-" "a succubus, yes, that strange feeling is my demonic energy in your body, it entered you when you kissed me" she said with a smile, "oh god, I summoned a demon, I kissed a demon, an unclean creature, I'll be branded a heretic" Louise said, she was about to get up but Lucilla gently pushed her back down, the fog affecting her mind making her unable to resist, "it's okay I won't hurt you, but don't bother calling for help, I cast a spell, no one outside can hear us but we can hear them, anyway I'm glad you summoned me because the world I came from I ran a group of dark nuns, women who practiced dark magic and worshiped the father of all demons, but they were all killed by those that hunt such groups, they would have killed me too had you not summoned me, so now I will start over in this world and you will be my first convert". Louise wanted to say no, to protest but she found she couldn't, she realized that her fate was sealed the moment their lips met, "don't worry it will feel very good" Lucilla reassured her, she then snapped her fingers and Louise's clothes and her clothes disappeared, leaving both of them completely bare, "also you'll get to learn my dark magic" she added. "Learn… your dark magic" Louise asked, her body felt numb, her mind felt cluttered, Lucilla smiled at her "that's right, you'll be able to do all kinds of amazing things, and you won't have to feel the burden that society gives you."

Both of those sounded good to Louise, the magic that all the other mages used never worked for her and society labeled her a failure for it, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Lucilla then leaned down and kissed Louise, she could feel her evil energy enter her body and she loved it. Lucilla broke the kiss and rubbed her nipple's against her new convert's; Louise was moaning in pleasure now, the demon energy inside her was going wild and becoming a part of her being, bonding with her very soul '_yes, this it, my true calling_' she thought, forget Brimir and the founder, forget the nobles, this was true enlightenment, a life of darkness, sin, and debauchery. After playing with Louise's nipples, Lucilla moved down to her pussy and started licking it, this brought out even more moans from Louise, Lucilla stopped licking "your very sensitive aren't you" she said teasingly "no, please don't stop, please" Louise begged. Lucilla smiled at her and said "don't worry, I'm about to do something even better" she said, then she got on her knees and started to rub her pussy while muttering something, then a huge cock grew, it was fourteen inches long and three inches thick, Louise couldn't help but stare, mesmerized by it, "do you want it" Lucilla asked "yes, please, I need it" Louise responded.

Lucilla nodded and rammed her dick into Louise, breaking her hymen which caused Louise to scream, but her scream soon turned into moans of ecstasy; the evil energy converted the pain into pleasure, then Lucilla started thrusting into her. Soon both of them were moaning in pleasure, Louise's moans were the loudest, she was completely overwhelmed by the sensation. After a few minutes both were on the verge of orgasm "now Louise to finish your initiation, accept my demonic seed into your womb" Lucilla said "yes, please, give it to me, make me yours" Louise replied. After a few more thrusts Lucilla released her semen inside Louise, both of them screamed in pleasure as they orgasmed. Lucilla pulled out and laid next to Louise, holding her in her arms as they basked in the after glow, Louise looked at her lovingly and then Lucilla said "welcome to the fold".

**AN: hope you enjoyed, now disclaimer I don't condone doing **_**anything**_** with demons, cause if the show A Haunting has taught me anything it's that they will make your life a living hell and you will go to hell, with that out of the way be sure it look into my profile to vote for the next convert, anyway review but leave no flames or they will be deflected right back in your face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Succubus of Zero**

**Chapter 2**

**Hope you got an extra pair of pants**

**Nothing I own**

The next morning Lucilla was laying on Louise's bed, she had a look of pleasure on her face. It's because Louise is sucking her cock "my-my Louise, look at you, sucking my cock like a dirty whore" she said teasingly. Louise stopped sucking and looked up at her "I can't help it mistress, your cock is just so amazing" she said then continued sucking. Lucilla giggled at this, Louise was already completely addicted to her, '_if the other women of this world give in to pleasure so easily then I'll build up a new cult in no time_' she thought, in her home universe even the most weak willed woman would still have a bit of reluctance after just one go. She then grunted and came inside Louise's eager mouth, Louise swallowed most of and kept the last of it in her mouth to savor it.

After thoroughly tasting it she swallowed "mistress, your demon cum tastes so good" she panted. "your very good at sucking Louise, in fact I'd say you deserve a reward" she said, this made Louise happy. Lucilla cupped her breasts with her hands "your reward, is to drink from my breasts, the milk has demonic power that will add a small amount of power to you" she explained. Louise wasted no time as she crawled up to her new mistress' breasts and started to suckle them. '_It's delicious_' Louise thought as she greedily gulped down Lucilla's milk like a baby.

Soon Louise drank her fill and nuzzled her mistress' bosom, this made Lucilla smile. She was a rarity in the demon world, she actually cared about her human followers, most demons considered humans to be a weak species that were below them. Her cult wasn't just to spread evil and sin, that was mainly a side effect with her group, she mainly took in women that society wanted nothing to do with; prostitutes, homeless, drug addicts, and battered wives; women who had given up on living happily; and gave them purpose. Despite how indifferent she sounded about losing them when she seduced Louise she actually felt guilty about their deaths, because she was a demon anyone who was associated with her was deemed a threat to the world and sentenced to be killed on site. She remembered one incident with another demon, he had a cult that was based on a small island ten miles off the coast of Alaska, it was a fishing island, in fact fish was it's only export, all one thousand residents were cult members, he was a very cruel demon but he made good on his promises, if everyone on the island joined his cult he would influence the environment and bring them more fish.

The island prospered, one day a small row boat arrived on the island, in it was a vagrant who wanted to settle down and find a job and he figured this was the best place to do it. Of course they had to tell him about the demon deal because ALLresidents of the island, old and new had to join so the island would remain prosperous. The vagrant agreed, saying he didn't mind, however he had one condition, he wouldn't completely join until he got a feel of how everything worked so he needed to be an unofficial member for about a month, the demon agreed to his terms. A month later the island's people were greeted by a shocking sight: the island was surrounded by massive battleships. Standing on the shore with four navy sailors was the vagrant, now clean shaven and wearing a black suit and fedora, he was actually an undercover agent sent by the D.I.B: Demonic Investigation Bureau, a government agency tasked with investigating potential cults and eliminating them.

The demon was enraged by the deceit and started attacking the small fleet, however the four sailors were powerful light mages and they overwhelmed and killed him. The agent and mages then left and got onto to one of the battleships. At first the people thought that they were just going to leave, but then there was an explosion followed by more. The fleet was bombarding the island with artillery shells infused with purifying magic. The reason for this was when a demon resides in one location long enough their evil energy fuses with the land itself, even if the demon dies or leaves the evil energy will remain and will slowly spread like an infection.

Soon the whole island was destroyed and everyone on it killed. Lucilla was brought out of her musings by Louise "are you alright mistress" Louise asked. Lucilla smiled at her "I'm fine, just thinking" she answered, this was a good enough answer for her new convert. "well we better get dressed before people start wondering where we are" Lucilla said, Louise simply nodded, before people simply ignored her and didn't really seem to care how long she wasn't out of her room, but now seeing how all the boys ogled Lucilla meant that a lot of people would want to keep tabs on them. They got dressed and Lucilla reactivated her disguise and left.

Later that day the pair found were at vestri court, Guiche was challenged to a duel by Lucilla, the reason: he tried to say Louise had tricked Katie and Montmorency when they discovered him two timing, he figured that since everyone didn't like her they would believe it. He summoned a valkyrie, but it was immediately cut down when Lucilla made a slashing motion with her fingers. But it didn't stop there it kept going leaving a small cut on Guiche's cheek and slash mark on a wall. Needless to say Guiche was terrified, he immediately gave up. Louise looked over the crowd and her eyes fell on Kirche who looked very impressed, once they were away from everyone she said "I thought of a convert mistress".

Night had fallen and Kirche was laying on her bed wearing her sexy pajamas. For some reason she couldn't get her mind off Louise's familiar, there was something about her she couldn't figure out. She then heard a knock on her door, she answered and was surprised to see Louise, who was also wearing her pajamas. "Kirche, would you like to meet my familiar" Louise asked, this question caught Kirche off guard, but then she decided that she would. She ordered flame to stay in her room and went across the hall to Louise's room.

When they got Louise's room Louise closed and locked, but Kirche didn't notice because she focused on Lucilla, who was sitting on the bed "so your Kirche, your very beautiful" she said. Kirche didn't respond, for some reason she couldn't think of what to say. She was then startled when she felt someone grope her butt, she turned around and saw Louise who was naked. "W-what are you doing and why are you naked" she asked "I'm sorry, your butt looks so firm I just had to feel it and my body is so hot I couldn't bear wearing any clothes" she answered, her voice full of lust. This shocked Kirche, all the time she knew Louise she would criticize her for acting lustful.

She then felt someone else grope her butt, she turned around again and saw it was Lucilla "mm~ it is quite firm" she said. She then saw that Lucilla was naked and in her full form "oh god, louise you summoned a demon" she said in fear. "Yes I did and it was the best thing that ever happened to me" she said shamelessly. Kirche was horrified, she heard demons could drive people mad but she thought it was just something teachers would say to keep kids from messing with dark magic. Kirche turned to Louise and grabbed her shoulders, looking her directly in the eye "Louise, this monster is controlling you, making you do something you wouldn't really want to do" she said, trying to reason with Louise.

Louise looked at her like she said something crazy "what do you mean, of course I want to do this" she then smiled at her "don't worry I was hesitant at first too, but then mistress made me feel really good" she said as she held out her arms, as if to hug her. Kirche backed away from her, trying to figure out how to escape, when she felt a pair of hands grope her breasts from behind. She was so focused on Louise she didn't notice she was backing into Lucilla's waiting arms. "NO, STOP IT, LET ME GO, SOMEBODY HELP" she screamed, hoping someone would hear her, "don't bother screaming no one can hear you" Louise said "mistress cast a silence spell, the door could be wide open and no one could hear". Kirche realized she couldn't get away and no one could help her, she couldn't escape Lucilla's grip. Lucilla then released one of her breasts and snapped her fingers, making Kirche's pajamas disappear.

Louise then forcefully spread Kirche's leg enough to get her head between them and started licking her pussy. "N-no stop it, don't-don't lick me" she pleaded, then she felt a hand on her chin forcing her head to turn and was kissed by Lucilla '_now your mine_' Lucilla said in her mind. Kirche suddenly felt weak, like she had her energy sapped, Lucilla then broke the kiss "w-what did you do to me" she asked weakly "oh just give you some demonic energy" she answered. Kirche felt disoriented, suddenly she was on the bed and Louise was still licking her pussy and Lucilla was sucking her breast, putting more demonic energy inside Kirche. Suddenly Louise stopped licking and got into a scissoring position and started rubbing her pussy against Kirche's.

Kirche's face suddenly looked less strained and her eyes looked hazy, Lucilla smirked, Kirche had given in. "oh yes, more, give me more" Kirche moaned, thrusting against Louise. Soon their thrusting became faster and then they screamed as they both reached an orgasm. Louise then started rubbing her pussy against Kirche's again "w-wait, please, let me rest for a minute" Kirche pleaded, her body was very sensitive now because she just came "no, I can't stop, your pussy feels so good against mine" Louise responded. However she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked and saw Lucilla "Louise, I think it's time to finish Kirche's initiation", "alright mistress" she said with a disappointed tone, Lucilla giggled at this "don't worry, you'll get a turn when I'm done with her". This made Louise happy and she moved so her mistress could get to Kirche's pussy.

Lucilla rubber her pussy and chanted and her dick grew. Kirche was amazed by it "it's… so… big" she panted, just looking at it made her even more horny. Lucilla then started rubbing the tip against her pussy "Now Kirche accept my demon cock and become a member of my flock" she said then rammed her dick in. Kirche let out a loud moan, she had sex before but never with something this big. "oh yes, yeeeesss, it's so good" Kirche moaned, meanwhile Louise's pussy was being played with by Lucilla's tail while she had sex with Kirche. After a few minutes all three of them were about to orgasm "now Kirche to complete the initiation you shall accept my seed into your womb" Lucilla said as she thrust into Kirche, "yes, do it, please" Kirche panted.

After another minute all three girls screamed as they had an orgasm "I'M CUMMING". Lucilla pulled out of Kirche they made her way to Louise who had her legs wide open, eager for her mistress's cock. Kirche was exhausted, she was slowly falling asleep '_mistress… I pledge my mind, body, and soul to you_' she thought as she fell asleep.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed my fellow perverts, be sure to leave a review**


End file.
